The Fate We've Made
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: Susan Pevensie goes to America and by fate meets and falls for the future leader of the Human Resistance against machines. John later discovers something from Susan worth knowing in the year 1942. Read and find out. Please review too!
1. America & Complications

**The Fate We've Made**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: John/Susan, Peter/Cameron**

**Summary: Susan goes to America with her mother and her moms' fiance. There she meets John Connor a prophet to the future to save the human race. She gets involved with his family that changes her selfish ways for the better even saving a known friend who in life will later mother the child of John Connor's own mother**. **Will they beat Cromartie in time? or will it be too late?**

Read and find out. Please review!

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 4:30 A.M.

Susan Pevensie of Finchley, London woke with an ecstatic attitude about going to America that day. That is her eldest brother Peter on the other side of her wall banged it. Susan finally turned off her alarm clock and got out of her bed pulling a robe on and walked very lady like to her makeup desk and took a seat in front of it. She opened one of the drawers taking a hairbrush out and brushed her long brown hair.

The sound from her door opened and Peter gave her a harsh look through the mirror.

"Don't you knock anymore Peter, besides my wall?" Susan narrowed her eyes at her brothers' reflection in the mirror. "It's a good thing while I'm in America for the summer you get to stay at the Kirke's house here to learn some good manners." Susan picked up a Vogue magazine. It was a new issue for May 1942.

"Thanks to your alarm going off for forty seconds I can't go back to sleep." Peter sat at the foot of Susan's bed. He looked at the time on his sisters' clock. "Four thirty? Why are you getting up this early? You don't leave for America until nine this morning."

Susan turned on the radio next to her desk. "Oh Johnny" came on. "Because Peter every lady gets up to start a new day early always tries to make themselves look presentable and beautiful. Ever since I've gotten into makeup last year no one even bothers with um... what's her face... yes Fiona Wilder anymore. Every boy around London wants me. Every girl around here who throws a party are jealous to invite me, not just because they don't want to." Susan giggles. "I've finally found my confidence like I once had in Narnia."

"Sister you have grown to be very vain," Peter spoke. "In the Golden Age you were not like this at all, it wasn't until the second time we went to Narnia you've changed for the worst. It was like you didn't care for your family or home anymore. You cared only for yourself and not others."

"I do," Susan proclaimed as she was putting on her red lipstick.

"Name one so far in the past year," Peter said. He crossed his arms lifting himself off his sisters' bed.

"Well there was Caspian," Susan smirked. "I helped him reclaim his throne. Well actually my throne in Narnia."

"We all helped him. Me, your sister Lucy, your brother Edmund, and you did," Peter corrected.

"Alright!" Susan exclaimed. "No need to shout Peter. It was all just a pitiful game as we all know."

"Susan you know Narnia was very real," Peter said and Susan was quietly laughing dabbing on her eye shadow. "I'd rather see you dig into your books like you used to instead of digging into all that make up. You're so fake Susan."

Peter turned the door knob and walked out.

"Awe Peter you're just jealous because you weren't born a natural woman like me!" Susan called and began to make kissy faces in the mirror dabbing more lipstick on.

Susan began browsing her wardrobe. Her best colors were blue, purple and red. After twenty minutes of browsing she decided on her long sleeved red dress with small black buttons in the middle and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. She also picked out a small black ladies hat and a light fish net came down over her eyes on the hat. It was a beautiful hat none the less, but it made her look the age of twenty three instead of her actual age which is fifteen.

By the time Susan was ready it was 6:30 A.M.

"Where's Betty with our breakfast?" Susan said as she came down the stairs and saw Peter sitting at the dining table reading the news paper.

"Susan relax," Peter said lowering his voice. "She's in the kitchen right now cooking for us. Lucy is in the kitchen helping."

"Oh," Susan looked sad and stomped down the last steps towards the table. "She usually has everything ready when I am."

Peter tisked. "Don't be inconsiderate, here," Peter handed Susan a flask and a bottle of milk. "Here's a fresh brew of tea that had just been made and here's some milk that had just been delivered. Have either or both and shut your yap."

Susan felt like telling him off but she was too thirsty and excited at the same time. She was not going to let him ruin her big day.

"Peter hand me the movies and celebrities page please." Susan said pouring some milk into a cup first.

Since Susan said please Peter handed her section from his newspaper, but he didn't say a word to her. He sipped his tea and went back to reading the newspaper.

Ten minutes later Lucy came out with her plate of sausage, sunny side eggs and French toast. She sat next to her brother Peter and the both exchanged warm smiles at each other. The first thing Susan was thinking about was where's my food?

"Good morning Lucy," Susan said.

Lucy looked at her sister Susan with a slight smile. "G'morning Sue," She said fast and quickly looked away taking her fork and sliced her eggs in half.

Peter noticed the awkward stares between his sisters. "I'm going to go see if Betty needs any help." With that Peter got up from his seat folding up the newspaper neatly and walked through the kitchen door.

A few seconds later Peter, Edmund, and Betty walked out with a plate in each hand.

"Thank you Betty this looks delicious," Peter commented and Edmund said the same in a grateful manner.

Betty smiled at Susan bringing her plate. "So America to-, " She couldn't finish what she was saying to Susan as she snatched the plate from Betty's hand.

"It's about time!" Susan said digging her fork into the food. Everyone around the table, her siblings and Betty looked shockingly at Susan. Susan went about eating her food as normal as if no one had been watching her or the feeling of the person she had just hurt.

Betty nodded her head, her eyes looking tearful and walked back to the kitchen. Peter, Edmund and Lucy didn't say anything. Peter formed a fist with his left hand and Edmund and Lucy went back to eating their food.

A few moments later Peter slammed his balled up fist on the table, it knocked down Lucy's glass and as it shattered she gave a sharp scream. Everyone looked up at Peter and it sure got Susan's attention as she screamed after Lucy's scream. "Peter, what on earth is the matter with you?!" She shouted.

Peter gave a sarcastic and mad chuckle towards Susan. "What is the matter with me you say?!" Peter stood up. "What is the matter with you?! "

"Peter?!" Susan's outburst was of confusion.

"I don't even know who the hell you are anymore," Peter jerked his chair back. "I want my sister back."

Peter walked away into the next room. Susan gave a confused expression to her siblings and shrugged taking one last bite from her food and she couldn't eat anymore.

Loud footsteps from the stairs were heard. "What is going on in here?" Helen Pevensie their mother asked. "I wouldn't doubt if we hear complaints from the neighbors."

She looked at the fallen chair on the floor and the shattered glass on the floor and table.

Lucy spoke up. "Don't worry mother I'll clean it all up."

"Lucy do not be so ridiculous," Susan chuckled. "You'll cut yourself, get Betty to do it."

Lucy glared at Susan. "Susan I hope you understand that Peter's temper came from the way you treated Betty the way you are treating her now."

"I don't even know what I did," Susan shrugged. "Either way Lucy, she is a servant in this house." Susan got up from the table. "I'm done, Edmund make sure that Betty gets my plate and tell her it was great as usual." Susan took one last sip of her milk. "Ugh, I don't see why you people drink tea, it stunts your growth."

* * *

Before Susan and her mother and her mom's fiancé were to take off on plane to America they dropped off Peter, Lucy and Edmund at the train station. Peter was to go in the northern countryside to study for college with Professor Kirke and Lucy and Edmund were going to Cambridge to stay with Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta. Susan felt sorry for them because their uncle and aunt spoil their cousin Eustace who is a complete nuisance then Susan probably is.

Susan watched her mother hug her siblings' good bye and Susan watched her mother's fiancé Gregg shake hands with all of them and Lucy even hugged him good bye. Susan rolled her eyes about Gregg. He tried way too hard.

To Susan's surprise Edmund came up to Susan and embraced her.

Susan sighed. "Oh Edmund you make me happy just know one of my siblings cares for me."

Edmund loosened his embrace touching his sisters' arms. "We all love you a lot Susan. You've just changed too much and it's a bad thing on what you are starting to become."

Susan heaved. "Why are you telling me this? I do not get what I am becoming Ed. All I'm trying to do is grow up."

"Susan there are different ways to growing up, you just have to find your faith and dignity again," Edmund smiled. "I hope that you can find it in America."

Susan couldn't say anything in return since she was still very confused. Edmund embraced her again and whispered in her ear. "I believe in you. You are a gentle warrior."

Edmund broke the embrace and nodded to his sister and took off with Lucy. Susan was now looking for Peter but he had already boarded his train before Susan could tell him good bye.

"Hey Phyllis," A familiar voice came from behind Susan.

Susan closed her eyes feeling a shiver on her spine. "Go away, go away." Susan kept whispering.

"Guess what," The voice said behind her again.

Susan turned to face the boy she met a year ago before going to Narnia her second time. "Yes, what is it Alan?"

"My parents are friends with your soon to be step dad and we're all going with you to America since he invited us. Isn't that great?"

Susan could only give a fake smile and thumbs up at Alan. 'I'm very grateful," she lied.

As they walked together Susan tended to tune Alan's words out trying to find her mom. Then she unexpectedly ran into someone she's not seen in a while.

"Hello Susan."

"Carol? Hello."

Susan used to tutor ten year old Carol in Mathematics. "Well where are you going today?"

Carol smiled. "I'm going to Manchester with my family and then we are going to go to Venice together this summer."

"Oh lucky you," Susan said. "Looks like we're both having an excited summer, I'm going to America today."

"With me," Alan pointed to himself. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, have fun Susan," Carol nodded.

"You too Carol,"

Susan sped up away from Alan as she was walking back to her mother who was seen boarding the plane. "Well nice job getting here in time Susan, I couldn't get the pilot to haul this flight!"

Susan took a seat by the window next to her mother and away from her moms' fiancé. She sighed relaxingly that Alan was no where near her. The plane was beginning to take off.

"Let's sing! All sing a song!" Alan shouted.

Susan caressed her forehead and sunk down. This was going to a very long flight and trip.

* * *

"John! John, do as Cameron said now!" Sarah Connor shouted to her son as Cameron told him to keep running to the safe room in the bank as Sarah guarded the door from the machine Cromartie. The year here is 1999. Cromartie is from the future sent to kill John Connor whom is a prophet to be the leader of Human Resistance Fighters in a future war after Judgment Day against the machines. Cameron is a female machine sent to protect John Connor.

John muti tasked a bit examining everything he can to stay to help his mother.

"John!" Cameron called.

John gave his mother one last look and went after with Cameron. "Cameron we have to save her!"

Cameron pulled John aside into the room with her strong hand pushing him in. "I cannot do that John; she can only get herself out of her own situation. I am here to protect you. Your mother does the same for you."

"My mother should not be left behind to die because of the fate I should live by!" John shouted and ran out as Cameron was getting Cromartie's time portal ready. Seeing that John left her side she messed up the year from 2006 and went backwards to year 1942.

She walked away from the portal only to hear some gun shots. Cameron paced herself in a fast like jog her face stayed the same serious expression as though it could never change. She pulled out her gun seeing Cromartie behind John as he has his arms slinged around his mother who got shot in the leg. Cameron held the gun up shooting Cromartie in the head. Tiny metal pieces flung in the hallway.

"Come on!" Cameron held John's mother on the other side. "I opened the portal we must hurry."

They made it to the room where everything was beginning to flicker in blue static. John and Sarah looked afraid of it at first. "We need to get into the middle of the room for it to work," Cameron said.

"It looks like lightning," John shivered.

"Trust me," Cameron said.

"Just do as she says John," Sarah screamed in agony of her wounded leg.

John moved himself and his mother quickly to the center of the room. It felt hot all around and Cameron joined them.

The last thing they saw was Cromartie at the foot of the door and then that was it. Nothing was known after that until they found themselves in a clothing store naked. People in the store gasped astonished of the three naked people. John quickly grabbed a coat and placed it over him. Sarah did the same by taking a robe off it's' rack covering herself feeling embarrassed.

They did not know what to say to the people. Cameron was the only one not claiming anything. Why would she though? She's a robot, she has no idea of embarrassment or harassment when a guy took his camera and took a shot of her.

Cameron simply looked at them with her arms spread out. "What are you looking at?"

John took a robe from a rack his mother got one from and handed it to Cameron. "Put this on," He said to her face and quickly looked away. Cameron did what he said and put the robe over her.

A few people came up to them and asked how they did that appearing trick and why they were all naked.

"It was no trick," Cameron said. "We came from that portal." Cameron looked and pointed up. Everyone in the room looked up and began laughing.

John looked at a magazines rack, they were very old and the year issues on them were 1942.

"What year is it?" Cameron asked.

John came up to Cameron nudging her shoulder. "It's 1942 you goof ball of a sister. I am a traveling magician; I hope every one of you enjoyed our trick. Come on!"

John quickly grabbed some pants and they made a break for it.

"Hey!" The store clerk shouted. "You can't steal here. Police! Some one call the police!"

Cameron took the man by the throat. "You will not."

Everyone ran out screaming.

John turned with his eyes wide. "Cameron put the man down, I think he gets it."

Cameron took a few more things for the family and they left.


	2. Getting Settled

**First I'd like to thank those who've been reading and reviewed this story**. **I would appreciate more reviews though. I really love getting them**

**Also if you want to check out the teaser trailer on youtube my name is courttv89 over there and the video is called "Fate We've Made (Teaser Trailer)"  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Susan and her mother arrived in the hotel room at night in Los Angeles. Susan was glad to get off the twelve hour plane. She didn't think she could take another song again. Susan hoped Alan and his family would go on different flights for the remainder of the trip.

"Susan," her mother said near the door. "Help me with this other bag."

Susan sighed in the room and came to help her mother. "This is a man's job mom."

"Gregg is offering to bring up the rest," The mother said as Susan gripped the bag her mother let go of. "Susan let us try to enjoy our time here for the time being without a hassle."

Susan smiled at her mother and nodded.

"Look mom," Susan said bending down. "This place comes with a radio and a tiny TV set." Susan knew that there probably weren't any programs on the TV that hour and she turned the radio's knob on.

The news was coming on and Susan walked up to her suitcase on the bed. "I'm excited. Tomorrow may we walk on Sunset Avenue and see if any stars in the movies walk by us?"

Helen Pevensie smiled. "I'm sorry Susan but Gregg wants an early start to take a tour around the Hollywood sets and later he wants to take us all to the beach."

Susan slightly frowned a bit disappointed. "No I might want to go see some sights while you're on your tour with Gregg. I'd like to join later for the beach."

Helen nodded as she agreed. "Okay."

Susan rolled her eyes when her mother wasn't looking. She then gathered her robe and her slip from out of her suitcase. "I'm going to go take a bath mother."

When Susan said this Gregg came in with more luggage and his pal was behind him with some more. Susan stopped where she was going, her eyes wide.

"Take it easy Gregg, ladies," The guy nodded tipping his hat after placing down the luggage and walked out.

Gregg kissed Helen and went by towards the bathroom expecting to shower. He then noticed the robe and slip in Susan's hand. "I'm sorry, were you wanting to go and,-"

Susan placed her hand up and forced a smile. "No not at all. You can go."

"Thank you Sue," Gregg nodded with a nice smile.

Susan frowned when he passed by her to the bathroom.

"Mother," Susan said. "Is Gregg going to sleep in here too?" Susan made sure her voice was low so he wouldn't hear.

"Yes Susan," Helen whispered putting some clothes into drawers. "He'll soon be a part of this family in two more months. It's time to start bonding."

"I'll bond, it's just I'll never call him father and I don't want him calling me Sue any more."

Helen didn't say anything. The both agreed to have fun and made sure no hassle started up. The silence broke when there was a knock on the door.

Since Helen was closer to the door she opened it and Alan stood in a white shirt and swimming pants. "Hey Mrs. Pevensie my mother and father wanted you and the family to join us downstairs at the pool. No one is in it and it's still open."

Susan felt faint and she sat as if she were falling on the bed. This was not turning out to be a fun vacation.

"I see you are excited Phyllis!" Alan called. Susan gave the nerd another thumbs up.

"Alan we'd love to. Gregg is taking a shower right now and we'll let him know." Helen said and Alan walked off gallantly. Helen was about to close door when someone stopped it with their hand on the other side of it.

It was a young man dressed in the hotels uniform. He had black hair that was sleeked back and had brown eyes; he was about the ages of 17 or 18. At first he said his apologies to Helen and then eyed Susan.

"There's a call from a Peter Pevensie on hold downstairs, are you the Pevensie's?"

"Yes," Helen said and turned to Susan. "Why don't you escort with this young man down to the phone and talk with your brother as I wait for Gregg."

"I'll try if he's still not mad at me," Susan said passing by her mother and followed the young man out the door and into the hall.

"So do you like Los Angeles so far?" The young man asked a few seconds later.

"I think America is fantastic," Susan said. "I just arrived here in Los Angeles merely forty five minutes ago so I wouldn't know yet."

"Once you've lived it here you'll never want to go back where you came from."

"Is that so then where are you from?" Susan asked.

"Kansas," he replied. "My name's Donny." He introduced.

"Susan," she smiled introducing back.

"You know if you want, I can show you around some of the sights tomorrow," Donny prompted.

Susan blushed. "I'd love that."

"Tomorrow I only work in the morning; we can have the whole noon and afternoon tomorrow. I'll meet you in the lobby at twelve sharp."

"Sounds good," Susan blushed even more.

Donny led down some stairs and into the lobby. "It's this one right here," he told her which phone it was.

"Thank you Donny," Susan smiled in a flirt.

"Hello," Susan spoke harshly.

"Where's mother?" Peter mimicked Susan's harsh tone back on the other line.

Susan sighed into the phone. "What do you think? She's with Gregg,"

"Susan you really should give the guy a chance," Peter said. "Anyway now that I'm talking to you, you'll never guess where Edmund and Lucy went again this afternoon, also along with cousin Eustace."

Susan chuckled, "Let me guess," Susan started. "Eustace got stuck in the monkey cage again at the zoo and Edmund and Lucy being as brave as they always try to be saved him."

"No Susan," Peter started. "Eustace is actually changed when I spoke to him. He's more decent now and not a jerk at all anymore. They went back to Narnia Sue. This time they were on a voyage three years after our last visit and they sailed with King Caspian on the eastern sea towards the very edge, which was something Narnian's had never done before. King Caspian was in search of some missing lords."

"Peter stop!" Susan shouted lowly. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at her in the lobby.

Peter decided to go on. "Lucky for you Lucy and Edmund told me that Caspian moved on easily without you after you and me left and is going to get married to a star's daughter, which he is really in love with."

"I don't know what or who you are talking about Peter," Susan wiped her hand over her forehead with a confused chuckle. "It's fancy and all that you still put those stories in Lucy's and Edmund's heads thinking that this place really existed when all it was and ever will be, a silly game. Now you've got Eustace into doing it. Are you suddenly lying about everything else or are pigs actually flying?"

Peter was silent for a moment. "Okay then, I really shouldn't have told you this. I knew that I would have just wasted my time doing so and I just did."

Susan ignored the last bit when saw the pool through looking stain glass in the lobby, her mom walked out with Gregg, the both were laughing and her mother leaned in to kiss him.

"Tell mom I love her, and I hope you enjoy America like the spoiled princess you are Susan." With that Peter hung up the phone.

Alan had passed by Susan as she placed the phone back angrily. "Phyllis are you coming?"

Susan turned to him. "Never in a million years with you Alan! You are the biggest pest that I had ever met. No, I'll never ever go out with you! Go away and leave me alone forever!" Susan stomped out of there and back up the stairs to the room.

Susan relaxed as she finally took her bath while everyone was away. Afterwards she threw herself onto the bed and was slowly falling asleep.

Through the words of the radio announcer came in: "_In other recent news not too long ago some witnesses are saying three people apparently showed up in a Macy's shopping store in Los Angeles naked. The sources indicated having no idea how they came, they all said that they came from nowhere. They left the scene taking a few unpaid clothes and one threatened the store clerk and a few civilians around. An Amber Alert is still out; these people are still roaming the streets and could possibly be dangerous. Warning…"_

* * *

Cameron stopped the car in front of an abandoned house five minutes away from the city of Los Angeles. John and Sarah had been listening to the Amber Alert on the radio too that night.

"We need to ditch this car." John said. "The person you stole it from will put out something about it by morning." He said directly to Cameron.

"We'll burn it and I'll take it a part tonight."

"That's right I forgot that you machines didn't sleep."

Sarah was still panting about her leg that was shot. "I still don't trust her John," she whispered very low in her sons' ear.

"She's saved our lives five times already; I think I can trust her. Well… it," John whispered back and he opened the back door next to him.

John went around the other side and helped his mother out who gasped even more then she ever did.

"John," Cameron began. "The bullet in your mothers' leg is sinking deeper. I will have to operate before burning the car."

John nodded. "Yeah that's fine Cameron."

Cameron walked onto the porch near the door and stood in a position familiar to John of what she was about to do.

"Wait Cam-," John was beginning to say and Cameron already lifted her leg and kicked the door from its' hinges.

Cameron turned to John with a dumbfounded look. "I'll fix that too."

John shook his head and carried his mother inside. He placed her over at the nearest chair and Cameron looked in the rooms for anything to operate a human with and as she did she disinfected them.

"While you operate on her Cameron I'll go put the car in an empty field far from here."

Sarah looked up at her son shockingly.

"Well John what are you going to drive in to get back here?" Cameron asked.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes," John narrowed his eyes and looked at his mother Sarah. "It's alright." With that he turned and went back to the car.

With the keys still in the ignition he turned it starting the car again and the radio came back on.

Radio announcer: _"Another witness of these three unknown refugees had just reported that his Toyota had been stolen and claims that he had seen two women and a young man take off in it. This Amber Alert is still in effect…"_

John switched the radio off and looking in his rear view mirror frustrated turned the wheel backing the car up out of the drive way.

John drove on the road for three minutes until he noticed desert. He turned the car to the right and road out hiding it behind a huge bolder.

John got out and looked both ways near the road there was no car in sight. It was dark and quiet except for the noises the crickets were making. Yet he worried about the Coyotes so he began to walk back to the abandoned house.

John got back to the house to see his mother Sarah spread out on the couch and asleep.

"How is she?" John asked Cameron as she came into the room.

"She passed out as I was taking the bullet from her leg," Cameron said. "The only thing around here that was good enough for her wound was a wine bottle I found. She'll be fine." Cameron then looked at John. "Where's the car?"

"Three minutes away from here in the desert behind the first boulder you'll see on the right." John said.

Cameron pinched John's arm, "Ow!"

Cameron stood still for a few seconds. "Okay now I know where it is."

"What did you just do?" John asked as he rubbed his arm.

"I read your memory," Cameron replied. "I know now where you hid the car. After I burn it, I'll dismantle the pieces. Stay with your mother. Also when the time comes, there is a motorcycle inside the garage for you to use to get around. I just have to make a few adjustments for it."

"okay," John said taking his place next to his mother near the couch.

Cameron walked out to get the job done.

John was beginning to feel tired and took his place on the other couch to fall asleep.

* * *

An hour ago,

In the back of the Macy's stock room a guy was putting the last stock up for the night and turned off the light.

Something shocked him when blue static sparked in the middle of the room and grew bigger that knocked over some boxes and they fell on the man. As it was over the man tried very hard to push the boxes off of him. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming his way.

It looked like a person. He was big and naked. On one side of face looked of metal.

The man under the boxes began to panic. "Help!"

"Shut up," Cromartie told him. "Where is John Connor?"

The man was starting to shake one of his eyes was mechanical and red that stood down at him. "I don't know who you are talking about. Who's John Connor?"

Cromartie moved the boxes away from the man and examined the clothes he was wearing to see if it matched his size. It was a perfect match.

"Your clothes," Cromartie said. "Give them to me, now."

"Look man, I don't know who the hell you think you are!"

"Wrong move," Cromartie said and punched the man so hard that his head probably spun to where he broke his neck. He was dead.


	3. Embarrassed in Public

**Enjoy and please please por favor review!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Susan woke the next morning at seven and there was a note left for her on the bed. It was her mother's handwriting.

'_Susan, we're all down in the lobby for breakfast at 7:30 a.m. Get ready.'_

Susan groaned as she yawned and stretched. She had never overslept before. She had to do all her makeup and get dressed in thirty minutes, she thought. Susan quickly took out her clothes; she picked a light blue dress. She found her blue eye shadow which would match it. She did not rush at all. She was making her way downstairs when it was 7:42 a.m.

Susan smelt all kinds of foods and starches. Tables were set up and Susan looked around for her mother. She was sitting at the table with Gregg. Susan was happy to see Alan and his family was at a different table.

Susan smiled at her mother before taking a seat. "Good morning," and then she nodded at Gregg taking up her menu.

Greg was looking up from the newspaper acknowledging Susan walking in and began to chuckle. "Helen have you read about what happened over at Macy's last night?"

Helen looked up from her menu, "No what happened?'

"I heard that on the radio before I went to sleep," Susan was explaining.

"Susan, I was talking to Gregg," Helen interrupted. "Sorry Gregg please continue on."

Gregg narrowed his eyes embarrassed. "Oh well if Susan heard about it too she should chat with us to start this morning," Gregg smiled at Susan.

Susan who was almost in tears looking at the menu again looked up at Greg with a shocked face. "No that's alright I intruded."

Gregg chuckled again with a light smile. "Susan it is not intruding when it's about the same subject."

Susan lightly smiled back and placed the menu down. "Not much really I was only half asleep when I heard it. It was about these three naked people who stole some clothes and witnesses said that they came from nowhere as if they suddenly appeared seeing a blue light."

A waitress came by that reminded Susan a lot of Betty handling a water tray handing them to Helen and Gregg. She turned to Susan. "Would you like some water too miss?"

Susan nodded. "Yes please."

"Well now they are obviously on the wanted list." Gregg went on. "The thing is, only the witnesses remember little of what they looked like, all they described is two women with brown hair and a young man with sandy brown."

"Well that narrows it down to about everyone." Helen said. Just then the same waitress came back with Susan's water. She nodded a thank you to her.

"Now they are in search of a car that's been stolen by the same people," Gregg said. "They also don't know if the murder that took place in the back of the store has to do with these same people."

"A murder?" Helen choked on her words.

"Yes," Gregg said. "Workers found him this morning; his was knocked out by some one very hard obviously."

Helen took her daughters hand at the table. "Susan I don't know if I want you to go anywhere on your own today now that this has happened."

Susan smirked. "Mother don't you know how big this city is? I won't be alone anyways since I have a date with a staff member here."

Helen rolled her eyes with a groan, "Gosh," She exclaimed. "You and boys Susan." She whispered.

Susan smiled feeling dazzled and took a sip of her water.

* * *

"John," Cameron bent down near the couch waking up John.

"Yes," John began wiping his eyes. "I'm up." He stretched. "I wish you'd given me another hour though."

"It's eight thirty in the morning John, even in the future you don't sleep this much," Cameron said a bit insultingly.

"That's because I'm still a teenager who needs their thirteen to fifteen hours of sleep," John said finally sitting up. "How would you know? You've never tried it before."

Cameron tried to narrow her eyes but couldn't do it completely. "I need to show you something John."

"Alright," John got up and saw that his mother was still asleep. "How is she?"

Cameron turned to Sarah Connor. "She's getting a fever."

"How?" John asked. He placed his hand over his mother's forehead.

"It's the bullet wound and the poor environment of this house. Your mother can not heal in a place like this. She needs real medicine John." Cameron said.

John gave his mother another caress on her forehead and followed Cameron into the garage. "Everything is still here." She said.

"What's still here?" John asked near the door.

Cameron tossed some bricks out of the way and brought out a box in her hands. "The resistance that came from the future in time machines hid some belongings if they ever had missions in different times."

Cameron placed the box on a table and John came up to help open the box. He really was useless to help her with anything as Cameron took the flaps and opened it without a problem in a second.

Inside the box were some walkie talkies, cell phones, bandages and small weapons.

"There's a lot more boxes buried over there and I'll look through them some more later," Cameron said. "We've got to go into the city for some things."

"What do we all need?" John asked following Cameron out of the garage. "We are going home soon I hope?"

"Not until I find the time portal," Cameron said. "Until then we are stuck here."

"Okay so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go and see if you can gather some medicine for your mother and I'll go back to Macy's and see if the time portal was left there." Cameron suggested. 'But you'll have to change your clothes. I found a stash upstairs."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?"

Cameron grinned. "John you don't want to be in the same clothes you stole now would you?"

"No I guess not," John remembered he's now in 1942 so he had to make it look that way. "What are you driving in since you are not going with me?"

"I found a car. I didn't steal this one." Cameron said.

John rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

At 11:50a.m. Susan started to wait for Donny in the lobby. She had re done her makeup after breakfast and again looked too old as her actual age. She was excited to go out with some one as handsome as he was. She imagined walking down the streets with him and everyone will look to see them like celebrities and even Judy Garland look jealous if she was around.

It had reached 12:00p.m. and Donny did not show yet. So Susan thought that he might just be running a little bit late.

Ten to fifteen minutes had passed by and Susan started to grow bored on waiting. Then at 12:20p.m. she saw him shaking hands with another staff member. Susan sat up in her seat and decided to stand so he would notice her.

He looked so dreamy, Susan thought. Donny wore his dark hair sleeked back and a few strands came over his face. He wore a black leather jacket and looked like a true movie star.

Donny glanced over at Susan and his smile went away as looked and walked up to her.

"So are you ready to go?" Susan asked blushing.

"I'm sorry Susan," Donny shook his head. "I don't feel up to going anywhere with you today or ever."

Susan felt her gut twist and she's never in her life felt so confused and embarrassed ever.

"What?" Susan exclaimed. "But what about last night when you wanted to take me out?"

Donny shook his head placing his hands into his pockets. "When I first saw you and met you I thought you were a nice and gentle person but after seeing you talk on the phone and saw how you treated that poor guy last night was beyond embarrassing. I now know your true colors."

"But you," Susan said quickly. "You don't understand my relationship with him. He stalks me. He's obsessed with me."

"He only wants to be your friend," Donny said. "I even told him your real name which your mother had been lying to him about too. Yes he thinks you are beautiful and I think so too. It's your assumptions and attitude that isn't."

"Donny!" Susan shouted. "You don't know anything about me to tell me what I am."

"You're right," Donny said. "But I do know that you are too childish for me."

"Donny," A females voice came, she had dark red hair and was about the same age as Susan, maybe a year older with green eyes and looked Hispanic. Donny turned to see her.

"I'm coming," He said. "Give me another few seconds here."

"Alright," said the young woman. "Me, Katie and Alan are outside." With that she turned and walked away.

"Who was that?" Susan asked as she gulped. She felt intimidated as the girl looked prettier then she.

"Her name is Maria," Donny said. "After you stormed out of here last night she and a friend of hers came downstairs while your family was swimming, I was around and we got to talking so we decided to double date today. I'm with Maria now."

Susan was almost in tears. "Donny you know that's not fair."

"Life isn't," Donny said as he began to turn away. "Now you know what it feels like to be embarrassed in public." With that he walked away and Susan watched him walk up to Maria and he kissed the girl on the cheek taking her hand. Alan looked happy with the other girl who had black hair and her name was Katie.

Susan sulked for a while on the sofa. She tried taking everything in of what happened and tried making sure she hadn't imagined it all. It was real. She got up from the couch and started to walk outside. _Who knows_, she thought, _maybe I'll meet someone better._


	4. John & Susan

**I'm really getting into this story. Enjoy! Review too Please!**

* * *

John started up the motorcycle after Cameron had left. Out of everything John didn't do to make himself fit into this the time in 1942 was sleeking back his hair. He thought that if he rode on motorcycle he'd mess his hair up anyways.

He rode for almost ten minutes until he came upon a drug store and stopped the bike to get what he needed for his mother. Luckily before he went off Cameron found a box of American money so he wouldn't get her to steal anything if it came to that. Out of everything in the store John paid for a first aid and got two bottles of coke.

The cashier was starting to scare John with his continuous stares. John had to place his shades over his eyes again but made it look unsuspicious.

Once John got all the stuff to pay for the cashier gave a remark about his messy hair. "You should gel it. Girls don't like it when the guys wear their hair naked."

John chuckled at the mans remark. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Don't have the time for them. I'm too busy saving the world." John grinned paying up his cash.

The cashier laughed. "Yeah right, who needs em'?

John quickly laughed and walked out with the bag in his hand thanking God that he was not recognized. He felt like going home but he wanted to check out the scene at the Macy's store more then anything.

It took John about five minutes to get there. A lot of people were surrounding the unrestricted fence around the building. Many conversations were going on, he tried looking for Cameron but she was no where in sight.

* * *

Cameron was already inside pretending to be a reporter with glasses on and her hair pulled up in fashion for the forties. She looked around the store for the portal but couldn't find it anywhere she looked.

"May I help you?" A worker called.

"No, I was just leaving," Cameron said without turning to look at the worker.

* * *

John noticed that across the street there was a book store. If John was not busy he always loved books and loved reading different adventure stories back home. He rode his motorcycle over; he was not going to say 'no' to books.

Once he got the motorcycle parked and looked inside it was not as big as he imagined. Well in 1999 he doesn't remember a bookstore there; it was replaced by a bank and a burger king. Once John walked through the door there was probably five isles on the first floor on the second looked to more.

"Do you need some help in finding a book young man?" A woman librarian asked him.

Out of all the books John wanted to read he knew of one. "Do you have The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?"

The librarian giggled. "Which book store doesn't," she guided him with her hand. "It's on the top floor and last isle you'll come to at the very end near the window.

John smiled at her. "Thank you."

John walked up the stairs and went to the last and end of the isle the woman told him to go.

He found a last copy of the book and instead of taking off down stairs to pay for it he slipped his bag off his shoulders and sat down on the floor against the book isle to start reading it.

* * *

Susan felt like weeping as she walked through unfamiliar territory in the city alone. She didn't care if she got lost, lost is what she was and felt. She had no idea how to make everything better at home or on vacation.

All the guilt was starting to come to her. Looking at clothes or advertisements for makeup didn't even do the trick to cheer her up. She was beginning to feel that all that stuff had changed her and made her feel to be the grown up she was trying to be. She felt so sorry now and thought that it may be too late to even apologize to everyone. Now she didn't care, it was all too late.

Something that caught Susan's attention was a bookstore across the street. She was beginning to miss her books so much. It's been a year since she's been away from them. Across the street from that was the Macy's store. How strange, she thought. She figured she'd start somewhere on the road to getting her life back where something went wrong.

Susan walked into the bookstore looking first at the things on the bottom floor, they seemed way too grown up so Susan began to walk upstairs. When Susan got upstairs she heard a voice in the far back.

"I'm inside the bookstore across the street Cam," John said into the talkie he carried that day. "I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

"Why does it need to take you that long?" Cameron's voice said.

"Because I'm about to pay for something, I'll get out when I'm out." John said and at the time when Susan Pevensie stared around the corner of the last isle looking at him. John turned the talkie off.

"Who are you talking to?" Susan asked him.

John looked up at her his eyes wide and shocked. He quickly hid his talkie away. "Nothing I was just reading aloud." He said.

"Were you reading it to the thing you were just holding?" Susan said cocking head and pointed as she slowly started to walk up to him. Susan looked at the book cover. "Ah, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I've read it enough to know that neither one of the characters in it saying they are about to pay for it, I'll just get out when I get out."

John shrugged. "I'm not holding anything." He showed her his right hand.

"Okay now lets' see your left hand genius," Susan smirked.

"Girl the only thing that I am holding is this book." John covered.

Susan gasped. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Oh so today you just randomly decided to play dress up?" Here John meant this as a flirt as he looked at her up and down, but Susan got her assumptions mixed up again.

Susan rolled her eyes and shook her head. She started to walk by him. "All I ever do is try to make conversation to people and they just never go through." Susan didn't hesitate by moving in quickly at John's left hand but there was nothing there.

John chuckled. "I told you I didn't have anything with me, unless you are making excuses to harass me?"

After he said this Cameron's voice came from the talkie inside the book: "John get out here know it's been two minutes the Macy's owner will suspect something."

Susan's eyes grew shocked. She snatched the book away and held an unknown thing she's never seen or thought existed. "What does she mean by the Macy's owner will suspect something?"

John's eyes grew big. Susan was starting to get the idea. "You are the young man they talked about on the radio last night."

John put his finger towards his lip and shushed her. "Please do not say anything."

"Why shouldn't I?" Susan grew angry. "You and two other people murdered somebody in the back of the store, you're crooks and you stole a car."

"That was not us," John was trying to get slowly. "Not the murder thing at least, we didn't do that. It's all a big mistake."

Susan was stepping back panting.

"Please don't" John said and Susan ran without screaming yet John chased after her. Cameron who was standing at the window witnessed that something was up when she saw a girl running down the steps and John came after. Susan was running to the back door and Cameron made her way around.

When Susan budged the door open Cameron was right there to take her and placed a hand over her mouth before she was able to scream.

"I wouldn't try to do anything if I were you," Cameron said. Not that Susan would, she was scared enough to even pass out and this girl was strong then most people.

"Cameron," John exclaimed when he caught up.

"She knows John; we must take her back to the house." Cameron narrowed her voice.

"And just what do you think you'll do to her?" John asked worriedly.

"That's none of your concern John," Cameron was now walking down an alley where she parked the car, John was following.

"Hey!" John called preparing to get on his motorcycle. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm sorry." Cameron said shoving Susan into the car, Susan glanced at John afraid. Cameron walk around. "It needs to be done."

Cameron got in the car. John bit his lip angrily and pushed the throttle on the motorcycle and quickly followed after Cameron's car.

Susan was panting heavily in the car gripping her seat.

"What are going to do to me?" Susan asked.

Cameron didn't answer her.

"Just let me go, I promise wont say anything." Susan shouted.

"Shut up!" Cameron said without looking away from the road ahead.

It wasn't long until Cameron pulled aside the road just a few yards away from the house. John was close to stopping the motorcycle and Cameron was already taking Susan out who was now trying the best she could of fighting for her life. She even punched Cameron in the face.

Susan screamed. She couldn't hurt Cameron at all and was now being dragged on the ground as Cameron took her arm.

"Cameron stop!" John turned the motorcycle off and jumped towards them.

"She is now a threat John." Cameron shot back.

"You don't know that!" John shouted balling his fists up. "I order you to stop! Let go of her!"

"She'll ruin your fate and the rest of us to get out of here," Cameron said gripping Susan's arm more.

"Then you are no better than Cromartie and since you won't kill me then I'll kill you my self Cameron," John spoke seriously narrowing his whole body and face.

Cameron shot a hateful glance and looked at Susan one last time frustrated and threw her down, she stomped back to the garage.

Susan was coming up slowly still sitting down heaving faster trying to stop as tears began to fall. John slowly walked up to her and bent down.

"You alright?" he asked.

Susan glanced up at him hatefully still heaving as if she wanted to kill someone more then Cameron just did.


	5. Story of Judgment Day

"Come on," John tried reaching for Susan gently. "Let me help you get inside."

Susan jerked away at first but she felt too sore to run away. John decided to pick her up and carried her into the house. Susan noticed that it was very dusty and old. She could automatically tell these people haven't been there for long. He placed her down on the couch.

"I'm so sorry that this had happened." John whispered to Susan sincerely.

"I'm sorry that we actually met and that I walked into the store," Susan rolled her eyes. "Why are you being nice to me?"

John shrugged. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because aren't you a bad person?" Susan said.

"I'm not," John said and as Susan looked into his green eyes she some how believed him. "It's just… people they have to make everything seem…" John wasn't going to get to what he was trying to say. "My name's John Connor."

Susan shifted her head up a bit. "Susan Pevensie."

"Don't worry about Cameron," John shook his head. "I'll make sure she doesn't come near you like that again." John was getting up and Susan took his arm. She had no idea why, but it just came naturally. As if it was meant to be as she was trusting him.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"Over here to treat my mothers wound," John gave her a smile. "I'm still in the same room. You should try and relax."

Susan let go of his arm nodding, after everything that had happened today exhausted her nerves and she closed her eyes.

John took out the first aid kit from his bag and started to undo his mothers bandage on her leg. He felt her forehead, she was still hot. Looking away quickly John watched Susan fall asleep. Every now and then he would glance back and forth. After John was done treating his mom he took a wet cloth and placed it on his mom's forehead to bring her fever down a bit.

Waiting John examined Susan's arm which was bruised very badly from Cameron's grip. The only thing John thought to put on it was alcohol and after some calamine lotion. He watched Susan for the longest time. She was very pretty and he hated dragging someone like her into all of this. He felt that he had to protect her now.

"John,"

He heard his mother whisper. John turned and reached over to her. He felt her cheeks and she was beginning to cool off.

"Here sit up more," John prompted helping his mother. John then tried to find the thermometer in the first aid. He found it and was holding it out in front of Sarah. "Here I need to check your temperature."

Sarah was already looking over at Susan who was fast asleep. She looked up at her son. "How long have I been asleep John?"

"It's almost four thirty in the afternoon, just one day." John replied.

Sarah looked back at Susan. "Who is she and what's her purpose being here?"

"It's a long story," John said. "I'll explain later once your fever goes down."

"John," Sarah proclaimed. "I ask you now and I want the answer now."

John told her the entire story of what had been going on ever since she was asleep. He told her every single thing up to the point where Cameron wanted to kill Susan.

"You should have let Cameron do the job," Sarah said. "If she thinks it would have been right at the time then so be it."

"How can you say that?" John stood up with balled fists. "She's just an innocent person who randomly discovered me. She should not die like that. Take your temperature mom, you are delirious."

"You know what we have to do John," Sarah said. "In order to keep her alive as you wish."

"I know," John said as he paced himself. "I just feel bad about this whole thing and I would hate to see her die on my account because I wasn't careful. I'm never careful! Just say it!"

"Are you starting to have feelings for this girl that you've just met?" Sarah asked.

John sighed placing his hands in his pockets looking down. He looked back up with a grin. "Like you've said, I just met her. But I'm now protecting her."

Sarah groaned and sarcastically laughed taking the cloth off her forehead. "You have to protect your future resistance fighters or else the human race cannot be depended on because you want to take care of some girl you hardly even know."

"Mom!" John shouted lowering himself near her. "Haven't you forgotten? We are stuck in 1942. Nothing is happening yet! Spare an innocent life will you without thinking of war for one second."

After that both Sarah and John were quiet and Susan was waking up once it was 5:00p.m.

Susan jumped frightened of where she was at first and then recognized John's face as she looked at him. She began to shiver.

"I want to go back to my hotel now." Susan said.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm afraid that it isn't really that easy."

Here John sighed a nervous sigh.

Sarah looked to her son. Then back at Susan. "There's a few things that you need to know about us, once you do, you can never tell anyone if and when I let Cameron release you."

"So that's it?" Susan said confused. "I learn a little bit about you and I'm gone."

"There's still more to it then that," Sarah shook her head again.

"What?"

"She and I are from the future," John told Susan. "We are from the year nineteen ninety nine, we came here on accident from a futuristic time portal trying to go towards the year two thousand and six, but we ended up here in nineteen forty two. Reason being I was supposed to stop something from happening in that year to prevent Judgment Day in year twenty eleven. In the future I'm set to be a leader for a human resistance against machines who wants to rid all humans after Judgment Day."

Susan couldn't help but smile. "Are you serious? Is everybody thinking that these unreal things are happening? Why is everyone going mad?"

"This that you grabbed from my hand in the book store," John got out his talkie from his bag and handed it to Susan.

True, she thought, it was very unusual as she looked at it.

"This Judgment Day in the future, what happens, how did it happen?" Susan asked.

"There's going to be this lab place for cyborgs to study future technologies," John explained. "Later it will be called Skynet and it will all be run on computers, one day it is going to hack into many other computers around the world and it will send off hydrogen bombs around the world destroying everything you know."

"If that's so then how do you survive?" Susan asked. "How does anyone survive this?"

"I don't know," John said. "I'm guessing some one will come to the past and hide me in shelter, I'm guessing many others find hiding spots. The bombs do not fall south of the Mexican border. So I'm guessing that's how some people survive."

"Oh well when it happens I probably wont be alive anymore or too old when I wouldn't care if I die," Susan said.

Cameron walked in. She gave Susan a sharp look. Susan looked away since she frightens her.

"Everything my son tells you is true," Sarah said.

"Have you actually seen this day happen?" Susan asked

"I have," Cameron said in the other room.

"No I haven't but I envisioned it once." Sarah said.

Susan only smirked and crossed her arms, "You need to have the proof first before you assume." Cameron walked in standing at the doorway.

Sarah gave her a harsh look, "My son and I have been fighting this war in the future before even of us had ever existed. In nineteen eighty four I lost my best friends, too other women with my same name got killed, John's father was even killed before the both knew each other. His name was Kyle Reese. He came from the future away from the war to protect me and my unborn John. A machine was sent to kill me because of my son. It was for two days. Kyle died before the machine was gone. I had to battle it on my own. Twelve years later another machine came to kill John. His whole life he's been running. We've both seen and lived the proof."

Everything Sarah had said made Susan feel sick in the stomach. 'have you brought this proof?"

Sarah nodded over at Cameron to come here.

"Mom," John said nervously.

Sarah shrugged. "Your friend seems to want proof and she's about to get it."

Cameron stood in the middle of the room and Sarah whispered something to Cameron that Susan could not quite make out. Cameron nodded.

John stayed in the room just to be sure and made his way over to Susan.

Cameron lifted her shirt half way and she took out a small knife from her skirt pocket and began to cut at her stomach. Susan wanted to scream but she was feeling faint and shock before she could.

Cameron opened her skin up and everything in her was metal and mechanical. Susan saw what she needed and fainted, John caught her before she hit the ground.


	6. Visual Nightmare

**Thank you for some more feedback on my last chapter. Please review some more. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"Susan,"

A voice very deep and relieving sounded. Susan woke up in the middle of nowhere, the sun beamed and the sky was red above her. She was in desert.

"Who are you?!" Susan screamed. Her voice echoed. It was not the kind of echo you would receive by shouting in the Grand Canon but it was one that was unrealistic. "Who's there?" she continued. Her voice would change in the echo as if she were getting younger.

On the horizon of a hill in front of Susan stood a lion where smoke instead of dirt flowed by it.

_Where did those people send me?_ Susan thought in panic, though as she looked in the lions eyes, they were telling her something that she could understand. As the lion walked further down the hill on the opposite side Susan got to her feet and ran towards the hill.

"Wait!' Susan called.

As she reached the top of the hill the scenery automatically changed. She was standing in front of these glass buildings she's never seen before, the cars were strange even the way how the people around her dressed.

Two double doors cracked open loudly that got Susan's attention. There were police officers surrounding the building and out came John Connor and his mother Sarah. They were both dressed strangely too. John then locked his eyes toward Susan.

"Susan! Susan run," John yelled. But as he did it was too late. Some one pulled Susan's arms from behind and pushed her against a police car trying to hand cuff her.

"What did you do?!" Susan yelled to John.

John was too busy being pushed into a police car to give Susan an answer. From behind Susan she could feel the pressure of the police officer fade away as he yelped. Cameron had pulled him off of her and tossed him in the air. Susan turned to see it was her and looked at the machine shockingly.

"What?" Cameron asked. "I'm going to go save Sarah, you go get John."

Susan felt her nerves rising. Get John? She can't fight off the police. She tried thinking but noticed as she tried to run there was a gun placed on a belt she was wearing in the futuristic ugly clothes. She took it out and the police surrounded her. Susan feared using the gun in front of the police and faltered.

There was a tall and very large man walking over with a long machine gun and shot a police car up into the air after blowing the exhilaration. A police officer was reaching towards John's door and opened it; John quickly belted the man in the stomach and shot his leg up at the officer's crotch. John bent down taking the key from the officer's pocket and started to unlock his hand cuffs.

All the police that seemed coward ran away from the situation after trying to kill this big guy. Sarah kept shouting its' name being 'Cromartie'. Cameron was being shot by the machine gun multiple times until her fake skin was starting to come off and her machine face was beginning to show. She gripped the machine gun from Cromartie's hand and they started to fight, Cromartie seeming as though he was stronger picked up Cameron and tore her in half.

"Susan run, run!" John screamed as he caught up with her. The both began to run and Cromartie noticed the two and reclaimed his machine gun and shot John first in the leg and three times through his back. John fell and Susan screamed, she could hear Sarah scream as well. Another gunshot was heard and Susan knew Sarah had been shot. Susan looked at John's helpless unmoving body and bent down at his side pulling him up, placing his head onto her lap.

"The human race has lost," Susan looked up as Cromartie spoke. "Now that John is dead there can be no future. Judgment Day starts now."

Susan looked back down at John as she had been caressing his hair and now she was starting to nudge his shoulders. "John?"

Cromartie laughed and a rumble was felt on the ground then a bright streak in the sky followed. Every thing turned to white and Susan woke up.

* * *

She was now in a bedroom with a lamp turned on by her side shining brightly into her eyes.

"You were having a bad dream,"

Susan turned her head and saw Cameron watching her. Susan gasped pulling the covers closer. "Yes," Susan said with a shaken voice.

"I know what you dreamed." Cameron said soothingly. "He who created man gave you a vision of what might happen if the people around John fails him."

"What?"

"That is why you shouldn't have involved yourself with him," Cameron narrowed. "If you fail him by any means the future of the human race is destroyed."

Susan couldn't speak. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Cameron nodded to the left. "He fell asleep two hours ago." Cameron talked of John who was asleep on a bay couch near a window. "He couldn't take his eyes off of you for hours. He's very sorry."

Susan nodded but made it unnoticeable. "I know he is. Why don't you sleep?"

Cameron shrugged. "I can not. I'm not programmed to do such."

"In this future," Susan began to ask. "Am I part of the resistance?"

Cameron gave her a long stare. "I can not tell you that Susan. Just promise you won't tell any body about this."

Susan nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

"Because if you do, John can't stop me of killing you and everyone you tell." Cameron threatened.

Susan couldn't say anything except feel scared. Cameron gave Susan one last look and turned out of the room heading downstairs towards the garage.

"She's wrong," John whispered.

Susan looked over to John who now had his eyes opened and was probably listening to everything.

"About what?" Susan asked.

"That I can't stop her of killing you and everybody you tell." John replied. John pulled out a chain. "I have a button that I can push on here if she ever overrides to kill me or if something else might happen. This will dismantle her of everything. If she intends to ever kill you all I have to do is push this button."

Susan sighed. "I'm never going to say anything. I just want to go to my mother and home."

"I know you won't," John said. "I'll try to take you back tomorrow I promise."

"Goodnight John," Susan tossed away from looking at him and tried falling asleep again. John didn't say another word.

* * *

Cromartie walked down the street getting any visual in the dark of John Connor with sunglasses on his face. He had passed by Helen Pevensie who was shaking worriedly about Susan.

Gregg was comforting her. "She's probably okay. You know Susan, she probably found a party to go to, and she'll come back."

"To me you sound as if you know her better. I'm her mother Gregory!" Helen shouted. Although as she thought about it that could be what she is doing. "But she never met up with us for the beach."

"She probably went without indicating us back at the suite and just could not find us or met up with some new friends. She's fifteen Helen, not twelve." Gregg said. "She's probably having fun."

Helen loosened her grip from Gregg. "Just like Susan. She'll make me worry all night."

"If she does not show up by tomorrow we will send a search out for her." Gregg said following Helen into the hotel.

"That was a great time…"

Alan was now walking back up to the hotel with Katie and accidently bumped into Cromartie. Alan looked up and almost looked as if he was going to break his neck, he was that tall.

"Should you really be wearing sunglasses at night?" Alan asked in suggestion.

Cromartie stepped back and Alan and Katie followed by Maria and Donny looked frightened at the tall and buff guy.

"I see everything," Cromartie said slowly and kept walking on.

Katie playfully slapped Alan's arm with a laugh. Alan smiled at her. "I just didn't find it that necessary. Wearing sunglasses in the dark, who does that?"

"Obviously he does Alan," Maria said with a giggle. But Cromartie just walked on ignoring them.

Down in an alley a guy was getting off of work and walking to his car. Cromartie followed him and once the man was trying to unlock his door Cromartie came from behind gripping the mans hair and bashed his face against the trunk and threw him on the ground.

Cromartie didn't check if the man was dead or not, he climbed in and rewired the car without taking the mans keys and started it up then drove off.


	7. Thank You

Susan woke very early the next morning at six hearing an argument between Sarah and John. Susan got out of bed quietly and tiptoed to the door to hear everything.

"John, where are you going now?!" Sarah yelled.

"I told you. I want to take Susan back where she belongs," John yelled back. "She shouldn't stay here with this nutty family forever."

"And I'm telling you that it is not a good idea John!"

"People will start asking questions about where she is and they'll blame us and will not stop," John fought back.

"It's better for us to hide then to go out there, at least for now,"

Susan now looked from the stairs and saw them in the living room going back and forth.

"No one knows us," John began. "And no one will ask questions if I just bring Susan back now!"

"No John!" Sarah yelled and face gave way with a look saying 'and that's that'.

"I think it is completely safe, why don't I just drop Susan off where I met her and she'll walk back where she came from," John said trying to negotiate.

"Don't you say that, ever!" Sarah pushed her son in a rampaging tone. John fell on the ground and lifted himself up on the couch. Susan's heart leaped into her mouth when that went on. "Look at me!" she shook him.

John looked up into his mothers eyes fearless. "Damnit John, I told you this before." Sarah was starting to lower her tone. "No place is ever safe."

"What are we to do with that poor girl mom?" John asked biting lip. "Just abandon her when we leave? I'm not like that. I'm not like you."

Sarah was speechless and also hurt of what John had said. She knew he was right. John sighed and turned to go up the stairs to tell Susan the news.

Once he reached the top he found Susan sitting on the floor, her back was against the wall with her arms folded around her legs. John looked stressed compared to Susan. He stood for about seven seconds until he spoke.

"I assume you heard all of that," John said. "I'm sorry Susan." After that he passed by her towards the bedroom and Susan followed him. She stood at the doorway as John had his head down sitting at the bed as if he was about to mourn.

"I would have thought you'd slip behind my mothers and Cameron's backs so you can leave." John said with his head still down. "I bet your family is real."

Susan still stood at the doorway. "My family doesn't make and sense and half of them hate me."

John followed her, his head still low. "My family doesn't make sense either, my mom is all I got and we're never like a real family."

"It's like being a prisoner, "They both said at the same time.

Susan eyed John but his head hadn't lifted. She walked closer standing at the foot of his bed. She smiled.

"Maybe we did meet each other yesterday based on fate after all," Susan said.

John finally looked up at Susan and smiled back. His light eyes shined from the window beside him. He was about to ask Susan something but faltered and after a second decided to ask her it anyways.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance this morning?"

"Well Cameron for one," Susan giggled and john chuckled afterwards. "But that's not the actual reason."

"What's the reason?" John asked curiously.

"I guess that I-," before she could finish Sarah called for John downstairs.

John rolled his eyes and Susan followed him out and went down the stairs. "What is it?" he asked.

Cameron shushed John and turned the radio up louder.

Radio: _"In other news since we released the amber alert the other night about these three mysterious people who appeared naked in a Macy's have striked again. It seems as though another person was robbed by a car and claims that it was probably them. He did not identify the face because he fainted after-"_

John leaned in and turned the radio knob off. "This is getting ridiculous." John had to step outside and Sarah went after him.

Cameron gave Susan a mean look. "Do you still believe it was us?"

"How could I?" Susan answered. "You and John were with me last night, but after what I saw Sarah do to her own son this morning I don't know what she might be capable of."

Cameron gave another mean look. "Do not speak about Sarah Connor like that. She is only capable for her own son John."

After this Sarah came back in with John.

"Susan doesn't believe John and I did anything since we were with her last night. But has suspicions on you Sarah." Cameron said and with that she walked out.

Sarah watched Cameron leave and narrowed her eyes at Susan. "For your information, we were all here last night."

"Mom," John groaned.

Sarah looked at him and calmed down. "Does anyone want breakfast? I can send Cameron out to get us all something."

John chuckled to himself. "Sure, thanks mom."

"And you too Susan," Sarah said.

"Yes I would love some," Susan said looking at the ground.

"You're forgetting to say thank you," Sarah urged with a smooth voice. "Don't look shy to me."

"Mom if you stopped she wouldn't," John started to stand up for Susan.

"No John your mother is right," Susan placed her hand up and looked at Sarah. "Please and thank you."

Sarah nodded and went to go find Cameron.

Susan sunk into a chair and thought about the other morning with Betty. How could she have done that? She thought. Already the guilt was storming through. Peter was right, everyone was right.

"I'm glad your mother said that," Susan said to John.

"Why?" John said. "After the way she treated you. She does that to everyone until she abandons them."

"Yes," Susan spoke up. "But I realized a fault about me after she made me say thank you. I'm not generous. I grew out of it. Just thinking about it I wondered how many people's feelings I've hurt."

"Oh," John said. "Well my mother can be generous at times," here he shrugged. "I just want my mother back."

"I want my siblings back," Susan said.

"John," Sarah came back in. "I'm going into a small town just ten minutes away from here with Cameron. Don't do anything stupid, or I'll ground you." Sarah walked out the front door.

"Alright," John said. "I'm pretty much grounded here anyway." He whispered.

John went to the window to see Cameron start the car and begin to leave. "Come on Susan."

"Where?" Susan asked getting from the chair.

"I'm taking you back to your family like I promised you." John said pulling on his coat.

"But you'll be grounded," Susan said.

"I'm grounded already, it doesn't matter." John pulled Susan's arm. "When you're with your family again make sure you stick with them in large crowds or don't leave your hotel until you go home. I don't want Cameron to touch or threat you again."

Susan did as John was saying and followed him into the garage as he started his motorcycle. John helped her on and she gripped his waist tight as they were about to start off.

"Thank you," Susan told him.

"No Problemo," John replied and started the bike and they were off.

* * *

Sarah and Cameron got back ten minutes later and Cameron noticed the garage door opened when she knew she closed it. Cameron stopped the car in a frustrated haul. "John went back on your orders and is taking Susan back to her family."

Sarah sighed as Cameron was beginning to turn the wheel and Sarah stopped her. "Just let him do it." Sarah gave in.

"Sarah, John can easily jeopardize," Cameron began.

"Cameron, you can't stop John with anything. Just let him save the girls life."

Cameron urged the car into a final haul. Aggravatingly Cameron got out and punched the mail box to the home breaking the metal, also including the wooden stool without hitting it.


	8. Cromartie Attacks

Cromartie was still on the streets in the car he had stolen. He was still looking at people getting their names. From behind a person honked their horn for him to go faster, Cromartie looked at the person in his rear view mirror. Cromartie slowly took his arm out of the window and flipped the person off.

Then Cromartie heard a motorcycle on the highway underneath the bridge he was on and zoomed in on the face driving the motorcycle like a telescope. He got the name John Connor labeled as his target. Cromartie backed the car up slamming into the person behind him to turn around. The cars immediately moved out of the way as they saw his face through the window. Cromartie rushed the car down the one lane tunnel towards the highway ganging on the motorcycle.

Susan and John did not realize they were being followed closely until they felt a bump on the back of the motorcycle. They both turned and a car was upon them. John pushed the motorcycle faster.

"Shit!" John shouted when he saw who it was through the glass.

"Do you know him?!" Susan shouted over the noise.

"That's Cromartie! He's a machine sent to kill me!" John said pulling away from the car and started passing other cars in front of him. "We need to ditch this motorcycle somewhere so he doesn't follow."

"But he is still following us, lets wait until we lose him," Susan suggested.

John turned his head to see if he could see Cromartie's car again. He crossed into a short alley not fit enough for a car. Cromartie was dumb enough to follow of course but could not fit through the crack. He reversed and was heading to meet them on the other side bumping other cars out of the way.

John reared the corner, first he hid behind a dumpster looking both ways. He looked at Susan.

"Are you okay?" he exclaimed.

Susan nodded. "Yes, are you?"

John smiled back at her. "Fine," he took a few more moments to wait and finally placed his foot on the throttle again starting up the motorcycle going down a boarded road close to the beach. A car screeched behind them and Susan tossed her around to see and screamed.

John turned his head again and sped faster turning the motorcycle onto a large dock at the Pacific Ocean where a carnival was being held at the beach. He started to slow down passing by some of the people slowly as Cromartie was parking the car in front of the dock.

John parked the motorcycle behind a stand. "Susan you have to leave me now." John gently took Susan's arm as he walked. "If he sees that you are with me, he'll kill you."

"No John," Susan choked. John picked a hat and sunglasses from a rack someone was not guarding and put them on. He got another pair of sunglasses and placed them on Susan.

"Run Susan, good bye." John said as he gripped Susan's arms. He looked at her one more time and ran into the large crowd. It was something very hard for John to do. He hated good byes, especially since he was starting to have some feelings for her.

Susan watched him walk away from her and as she looked on at the crowds she felt closed in and frightened. Susan began walking the same way where John went pushing through the crowds. It was not long when a few screams were made and Susan directed her eyes toward the chaos.

Cromartie was pushing people back and Susan followed his eyes, his target was on John who was rushing towards the end of the dock. Cromartie pushed through, and Susan quickly took young leaguers metal bat from his hand, Cromartie was ganging on John and pulled him by the hair, Susan got behind Cromartie and bashed him across the head with the bat.

Cromartie loosened his grip on John and he fell at the end of the dock almost tipping over the edge. He glanced up shockingly his eyes wide at Susan. Cromartie turned, his head caved in a bit from the blow. Susan still held the bat in her hands, the metal bat now was crushed and Susan gasped while others from around screamed in panic running away.

John got up and attacked Cromartie from behind before he could do anything to Susan. Cromartie backed up and the both tumbled over the dock.

"John!" Susan screamed falling at the end of the edge watching John fall into the ocean with the machine.

* * *

Under water Cromartie loosened his grip of John and held him at the foot pulling John deeper. John tried with all his might lifting his arms up back forth trying to reach the surface; he could see the reflection of Susan above yelling for him. He looked back down at Cromartie and saw where he was gripping his right foot. John lifted his left foot under the hard water and started kicking Cromartie's hand. He finally broke off after kicking five times and while John began swimming up Cromartie was still sinking down to the dark depths.

John broke out of the surface gasping for air and spotted a platform underneath the dock and swam towards it. Susan found John on top the dock swimming underneath it. She smiled and took the stairs down for the bottom platform.

It took her four minutes doing so since it was a very large dock, though as soon as she got there he couldn't be found. Susan looked to the ocean again and the beach both ways. John was no where in sight.

Susan began panting and closed her eyes. All that was heard was the waves of the ocean and sea gulls. She did not want this moment to be a final good bye to the boy who saved her from everything.

"Susan!"

Susan looked from the platform on the beach again. Her mother Helen stood with Gregg by her side.

"I told you Helen," Gregg said.

Susan grinned and ran up to her. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you," Helen continued and threw her arms around her daughter.

"No where much," Susan shrugged. "Just out and about is all."

Susan began to shiver, thinking about John not being by her side anymore made her want to cry.

"We should get you back to the hotel Susan," Helen suggested.

Susan only nodded, she thought about a warm bath trying to take John off of her mind. Gregg placed a towel over Susan's back to stop her from shivering and the three walked up the hill together.

* * *

Down in the ocean a few seconds later Cromartie's head started to pop out at the reef and walked towards the beach dripping. A few people ashore glanced awkwardly at him. Two little boys who did not indicate Cromartie was walking straight to them were building a sand castle. It was almost complete when Cromartie walked on top of it.

"Hey…" The two boys looked sad and Cromartie kept walking brushing past people who would say excuse me or ugly words that Cromartie would ignore. He was still focusing on finding John Connor.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Alan sat worried for Susan and as soon as he glanced up to see her walk in he rushed over to her side. "I was beginning to blame myself with the Donny incident after you disappeared. I'm sorry Susan."

Susan stopped him with her arm. "Nothing is your fault Alan. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry." Susan said sincerely and meant it.

Alan even told Susan that it was fine if they only stayed as good friends. Susan ran a hot bubble bath in her suite. Although she couldn't wait to take one, she still pondered over John and his family and realizing that the end was to come. All she cared about was herself and never realized till then that other people had bigger problems then her own. How could I have been so selfish, she thought.

After the bath Susan dressed into more comfortable clothes instead of her grown up ones and hardly touched up her face as if beauty didn't matter to her anymore.

Helen was noticing the change in her daughter and wondered what was going on. None the less she loved the change in her. It was as if she was receiving her daughter back. Either that or she was hurting about something. Maybe it was both.

Susan sat out in a tanning chair on the suites patio looking over the city with tired like eyes. Traffic honks were heard and other exciting things went on. Susan tended to tune it out of her head,

"Susan," Helen spoke at the sliding door. "Are you feeling okay?"

Susan glanced up slowly with a small grin. "Yes. I never felt any better. Why?"

"You seem different now Susan," Helen took a seat by her daughter. "It's been a while since I saw you think like this. What happened out there? Could this be about a boy?"

"Mother," Susan sighed. "It's really nothing that I can place into words," Susan looked down. She was not going to tell her mother the real reason after she promised not to tell. "Just a friend I've made got into an accident last night on his motorcycle and I'm thinking about visiting him in the hospital today."

"I'll drive you if you'd like Susan," Helen offered.

"No!" Susan shot up.

Helen turned placing her hand upon her heart looking worried.

Susan lowered her voice, "No, mother please don't involve yourself in this. You don't know him and I'll call a taxi," Susan ended up smiling at the last sentence. "You and Gregg should go out and have fun."

Helen paused for a moment and nodded agreeingly.


	9. Speaking of Allison

"Oh my God," Sarah exclaimed seeing her son limp outside the window. Cameron spotted John as well except Sarah was at the door first and hung on to her son. "You are sunken wet. What were you thinking?"

John moved lethargically to his mothers gripping him. "We had to let her go back. You and I want see her again."

"But why are you wet and limping? Did that girl do this to you?" Sarah asked aggravated.

"Where is she?" Cameron clenched her fists.

"She didn't do this to me, Cromartie did," John said out of breath from his long walk. "She actually tried saving my life."

"But you saved hers," Cameron tried to roll her eyes but failed to. She turned and stomped off back to the garage.

"How did Cromartie come back with us?" Sarah asked helping John into the house. "He was not in the store with us when we first came."

"On the radio," John said as he limped over to the couch. "The announcer said a man was murdered in the back of the Macy's storage. Maybe the time portal split between the wall we fell upon. Maybe the portal is in there."

"We need to let Cameron know, that way we can go home early."

"But," John cut off his mother. "I would like to say a better farewell to Susan. Without her we never would have known."

"Jez," Sarah threw up her hand. "John what is it with you and this girl?! You wont have time for any of that in the future! Plus she lives in this time, it can't happen."

"You were born in nineteen sixty two, and my father was born in two thousand and three, and you still love him," John chuckled sarcastically here. "Don't make time travel an excuse mom."

It took a while for Sarah to say something. "It matters because she belongs here, not in our time where we come from John." Sarah said slowly. "You must forget about her."

John heaved and balled up his fist. "I know!" He slammed his fist against the coffee table knocking down his mothers' empty glass and it broke.

* * *

Susan stood outside the plaza waiting for the taxi to come by and pick her up. When it came Susan opened the back door and the driver asked her "Where to?"

Susan closed the door and paid him fifty pence in British money. "Just follow the Highway south, thank you."

The man took her money and drove on the highway. "That's a very long way out where you are going." The man said in the rear view mirror.

"No, not really it isn't." Susan awkwardly replied back. "It takes just fifteen minutes."

The man shrugged.

Susan looked out the window enjoying some of the scenery that she couldn't when she was scared. Now that she was going back she wasn't scared anymore. She felt exactly what Edmund told her, a gentle warrior.

"Where to now?" The man asked once they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"This is good. Where I'm going is possibly four minutes from here." Susan said getting out of the taxi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Susan nodded. She began to walk and the taxi reversed and drove back to the city.

* * *

There's some one coming to the house," Cameron said walking into the living room where Sarah and John still were.

"I'll get the door when they get here," Sarah said.

"Mom what if it's Susan?" John asked.

"She shouldn't be here and if it is her she's stupid for coming back," Sarah said getting ready at the door. Cameron was peeking out of the window.

"It is her," Cameron said.

"Mom," John stood up. "Just let me get the door for her. She's been through enough as it is."

Sarah glanced at her son for a moment and curled her lips. "Okay," she rolled her eyes.

John got up with his hand at the knob and he could feel Susan's presence coming closer to the door. John turned the knob.

Susan paused on the porch as the door opened in front of her. Luckily John was the one she saw. "Susan what are you doing here?"

Susan's stomach stretched nervously as she heard John's tone and looked at his almost harsh face.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Susan replied.

"You shouldn't have come here again." John said. "It's too dangerous."

"He's right," Cameron said as she went around the house and came behind Susan.

Susan started to step back. "What were you thinking? You must want to die." Cameron continued.

John stepped out taking the chain around his neck and prepared his finger near the button. "Cameron!"

Cameron turned and narrowed her eye brows for the first time at John. "You wouldn't do that john. You loved me once and you always had," Cameron pointed to Susan. "Not this girl!"

"What are you talking about?" John said still holding the button up.

"In the future you knew a girl named Allison Young whom you knew for a few months and then died. I was made in her form and future John sent me to give you the message." Cameron paused. "You loved her. But now you treat Susan as if you love her more."

Susan stood confused and even John was confused.

* * *

In the house John sat by Susan as Cameron explained more of the future Allison. "We were never meant to come to this year."

John didn't care about Cameron's story about a girl he had not even met yet and was going to die in the future anyways.

"Cameron shut up!" John outbursted. "You are just a machine with no emotions. How can you actually know what love is?"

'I'm telling you everything of what I saw in Allison's visions before I killed her." Cameron nodded.

"That just makes you a sick killer," John replied.

Susan felt as if she had enough of this drama. "She stood up. "It really was a mistake coming back here. I'll be leaving now,"

"Susan wait," John called as he ran after her. Susan stopped at the door feeling a migraine coming on.

"I can't stay. I just see that I'm interfering way too much. Everything Cameron says about the future is too much to take in," Susan said.

"You need to just ignore her," John prompted. "My future and the end of the world can always change."

Cameron got up and went back into the garage.

"Does she keep a lot of bodies in there?" Susan decided to joke.

John chuckled. "I like it a lot better when you're like that," John commented.

Sarah came out of the kitchen. "John, would you mind if I ask Susan a few questions?"

"Not if I'm in the same room." John replied.


	10. Sarah & Susan

**Short chapter i know. But it's to the point with what i want to do with the story next.**

* * *

Sarah took a seat in front of Susan's chair. She smiled at the girl indicating she not harm her if she cooperated.

"Susan how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," Susan replied.

"You are the same age as John. So where are you from?"

"I'm from Finchley maim,"

Sarah sat back. "Really now?"

Susan nodded.

"Do you know a Carol Smith?"

"Yes I do," Susan grinned. "I used to tutor her in mathematics. How do you know her?"

"She's my mother Susan,"

"Carol's your mother?"

"Small world isn't it Susan?"

Susan agreed with a nod.

Sarah went on, "This is around the time when my father goes to Venice and meets her there. They will start to keep in touch over the years and meet again. I never appreciated the story when I was younger, but now I do."

Everyone didn't know but Cromartie followed Susan's taxi that day and was now listening to everything Sarah was saying about her parents outside while it was almost getting dark. He was then deciding at that moment to go after Sarah's parents rather then continue trying to kill John. Without Sarah Connor there can't be a John.


	11. Change In Plans

**Please review and some reviewers from before I would gladly appreciate it if you will let me know if my story is heading in a bad or good direction. I need you guys and I hope you come back! :)**

* * *

Susan listened on to Sarah's story about her parents. Susan grinned while gradually nodding her head slowly. It was a very bittersweet story. John has heard it many times and sighed leaning away from the wall he had been leaning on walking to the back door. Susan gazed once he moved and then back at Sarah.

Sarah shook her head as she noticed her son. "I drown him with this story and about his father." Sarah looked depressed but smiled over it.

"So," Susan choked. "John, he never knew him?"

Sarah stared straight and her eyes sunk to the floor. "No. He died saving the both of us on that- night. The reason why that we are sometimes hard on you and why John tried very hard to keep you away from here is that everyone he's ever known either sacrificed themselves for him or he has to move on."

Susan gazed back at the door from which John walked out of and saw him take a chair out on the back porch. He had his leaned arm up against his cheek and looked as if he was pondering deeply.

Susan looked back at Sarah. "I assume John has it worse then everyone else." She shrugged. "I mean to have the huge weight of blaming people's death on him and having to save the world one day to those who very well deserve to live."

"But John must live and the human race must carry on," Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Or else his father must have died for nothing."

"If you don't mind me asking," Susan stretched nervously. "But how did his father die?"

Sarah's eyes sunk again but made no threatening move Susan was scared that she would have done but was surprised and relieved that she didn't.

"It was inside this factory," Sarah tilted her head as she was reclaiming the images in her mind. "But at first he got injured badly after not throwing a bomb in time and it exploded in a further distance but not enough to kill him. Our truck tipped and it chased us into the factory. We tried losing it but Kyle had one more explosive. He told me to run, I did. An explosion went off. It killed Kyle; the machine was left split in half and still alive. I had to kill that fucker all alone." Sarah was starting to form tears in her eyes.

Susan was almost feeling her tears come on, but she held them back. "How did you end up doing it?'

"I crushed him," Sarah sat up in her chair and balled her fists. She started to break out into a cry.

Susan felt this was crazy but it also broke her heart at the same time. She could tell Sarah really loved this Kyle from the future.

"Everyday," Sarah continued sobbingly. "Every single day I look at John and he reminds me more and more of Kyle, they act a like and they even look a like."

"But Sarah that's a very good thing," Susan said.

"Well it frightens me."

"All I'm trying to say is that yes Kyle gave you a leader but he also gave you memories and a child of him," Susan sighed. "Sometimes when we love something or someone so much that when they are gone we need to try and appreciate what they left behind for us and life will go on. John reminding you of Kyle is a great gift. It's always going to be there."

Sarah was progressing her crying to a haul. She wiped her eyes gently and Susan got up walking to a table with a tissue box and took one handing it over to Sarah. "Kyle seems like a great person," Susan smiled as she continued. "Since John is like him I mean. I really like your son Miss Connor."

"Of course you do," Sarah said wiping her inner eyes with the tissue. She was being sarcastic indicating everything she's seen when Susan was around John. "He hates me so much."

"No he does not," Susan shook her head shocked that she even said that. "I think he needs a mother more than anything instead of a sergeant right now in his life." At saying everything in the whole conversation Susan was beginning to remember Narnia in a flash. She remembered being Queen, Aslan, the creatures, Tashbaan, Tumnus and the beavers and everything. She realized her change had started before going back the second time to Narnia.

"Susan are you alright?" Sarah shook Susan's shoulder. Susan blinked up at her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just think that I need some a bit of fresh air." Susan said wobbling out of the chair and focused on the back door.

"Susan," Sarah said and Susan turned. "You are beginning to believe now?"

Susan smiled, "Yeah I suppose I am."

Susan gave another smile and went out the back to find John. A few seconds after she left Cameron came through the front door with a disturbing look on her face. Cameron's face made Sarah shot up out of her chair.

"What is it Cameron?"

"Cromartie was here," Cameron replied.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed. "John!"

"He left Sarah." Cameron gripped her arm. "There is something else you should know of what I've found out."

* * *

"_Flight 715 is now boarding, all passengers on this flight needs to get to their gateway immediately." _Inside the airport Cromartie was now walking in and pulled a young man in uniform aside, he gasped by the strength of Cromartie and glanced up at him shakingly.

"Is the flight 715 transporting people to Venice?"

The young man shook his head. "No Malta, just below Italy." He replied.

Cromartie loosened his grip of the young man. "Good enough." He turned slowly and walked to the gateway.

"Do you even have a pass?" The young worker asked from behind in the same spot fixing his gripped tie. Cromartie walked on and the young man scampered off in the other direction.


	12. Cameron is Jealous!

**Sorry for not updating this story in a while or any of my others. I'm so busy but I'll make this story a major priority in my free time since it's almost finished. Please enjoy and continue reviewing. I plan on making a sequel.**

* * *

Susan ended up finding John on top of a small desert hill behind the house. John sat on the ground with his legs locked against his chest watching the sun turn behind the mountain in front of it. It was starting to become dusk. John heard Susan's foot steps nearing and turned to look at her. He saw the sincere look on Susan's face as she blinked and stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry I left the room." John said. "Did my mom say anything offending?" he asked worriedly.

Susan shook her head with a light smile. "No she didn't offend me at all." Susan sat near John to join him. "We had a very nice and very helpful conversation"

John looked very troubled Susan thought. While being with him this was the most depressed moment she's ever seen him.

"Is something the matter John?"

John sighed. "What you did today with Cromartie. You could have died Susan."

"But I didn't, and I couldn't let him kill you. I believe that you are important to the future." Susan explained.

"You're too important, you are too important," John mimicked, but in no way teased her. "It's all I heard growing up with my mom. "For once I would like to be one who protects. I mean isn't that what a leader does? Protects the people and makes sure that they are the ones who don't get left behind or killed?"

Susan thought about herself and her siblings leadership over Narnia. "Yes John you're right. But for now you're not. I can't blame her for her worry in what may lead to the future of the human race without you. But I do blame her for not being a real mom to you."

"I know that she can try to be sometimes." John looked on to the sun as it was passing over, a ray from the sun shown on them.

In Narnia Susan was called 'Radiant Southern Sun' and every time when the rays were shown on her it meant 'great fortune.' She smiled at the sun then in there. John noticed something great in Susan's posture and how she looked in the sun. She was beautiful he thought.

"Susan. Why did you really come back?" John asked.

Susan looked at him with awkward eyes. "I wanted to see if you were alright. When you fell into the water with Cromartie it had me worried about you."

"You risked coming back because of my safety?"

Susan nodded.

John sighed and got up walking back slowly down the hill when the sun began to set more.

"Did I do something wrong?" Susan asked getting up and tried to catch up with John down the hill.

John turned around. "You know getting involved with me really is a dangerous idea. I got you back into the city safely to where you can actually go back to your family and yet here you stand before me in the middle of nowhere with an idiotic killing machine and my uptight mother. Why?"

Susan gasped. "Honestly can't you be even more ungrateful right now? I can very much ask you the same thing as to why a machine like Cameron would be jealous of me because she thinks that something is going on between us?"

"It's impossible for me to even think about relationships considering that I don't even have a life at all." John rubbed his neck looking the opposite way.

Susan thought up something from her memory that day.

"Well why did you get so offensive with Cameron today? Don't worry Susan," Susan mimicked him from earlier. "My future and the end of the world can always change."

"Like you said Susan," John shrugged. "She is just a machine, and a silly one too. Too silly that she couldn't see the real truth that nothing is going on between you and I."

John looked the other way feeling regret while saying all of that. He thought it was best for Susan to hear since he didn't want to put her through more danger if he told her how he really felt.

Susan felt as though her face was about to flush of embarrassment. "Oh," She straightened up and smiled. "Good because I only wanted to make sure that nothing was or ever will be anything between us." Susan laughed.

The both of them stood silent for a moment as they now and then nodded at each other.

"I guess this is good bye then." Susan said.

"What, you're leaving now?" John stuttered. He looked at Susan as she was taking a few steps away from him.

Susan turned. "Well, yes." She said in an obvious and confused tone. "You don't want me here remember?"

"Yeah, because my life is a dangerous one and you shouldn't get involved."

Susan giggled. "And I can live my life freely and happily until twenty eleven. That gives me sixty nine years to go. Hopefully I'll be dead by then and wouldn't care."

"Sixty eight," John corrected.

"Whatever," Susan couldn't remember how she learned that word but it sounded rational in this situation.

As Susan turned, John couldn't get a grip of letting her go that soon. Impulsively he stepped up taking her right arm. Susan turned around stiffly as John laced his other hand around her waist pulling her body up against his and he kissed her. It was very deep and passionate.

Susan couldn't believe this was happening and also wished he could have kissed her three minutes earlier instead of fight with him. Susan broke the kiss and went to the porch to sit on the steps. John slowly followed her with a light smile on his face and looked nervous.

"Oh no, I did something wrong." John leaned against the house next to where Susan was.

"No John, I'm actually glad you did that." Susan looked up to him with a smile. "But what does this mean?"

John smiled back. They stared at each other for a moment and John was about to say something to answer Susan's question when the door opened.

"John get in here now." Sarah called.

The look on Sarah's face was horrified.

Susan and John rushed into the house very quickly.


End file.
